Theseus Not Just Another Strong Man
by MuseOfOrpheus
Summary: This is a biographical sketch on the hero. This was supposingly a lang arts project, but I wanted to see what other people thought of it first. It's really not perfect yet, I have to admit. This is first time I've posted anything on this website.


It all started with the finding of the sword under the stone. Theseus, great king of Athens, started out the way most heroes begun, but his tale is a most uncommon one. He didn't grow up with a father. Instead, he lived his childhood in his mother's house. His childhood was relatively normal, spent like the other boys his age. That all changed when his mother told him of his true identity. His father wasn't dead; actually, he was very much alive. His father was Aegeus, the king of Athens at the time. Some rumors say that his father is actually Poseidon, God of the Seas, but that fact is not confirmed. God or no god, Aegeus wanted his son to prove himself before he is deemed fit to become the heir to the throne. So he placed his sword and sandals beneath a large rock. Aegeus declared that when Theseus is able to move the rock and remove the items beneath it, he may come to Athens and claim his place as heir. Theseus loved the idea, and he quickly completed the task. He wanted to become a hero someday, not just for his strength, but also for his wisdom. And he did achieve that, and accomplished more than he ever expected to do. With a strength most likely granted from Zeus himself, wisdom from Athena, and the encouragement from Poseidon, no one could deny that this young man would make history someday.

Right after Theseus found out about his identity, he headed towards Athens to meet his father. He wanted to prove his bravery, so he decided to travel by land, which was much more dangerous than traveling by sea. His mother wanted him to take a ship to Athens, but Theseus thought it was cowardly to avoid danger. Along the way, he killed some bandits that were ravaging the land between Southern Greece and Athens. He using his sharp brain, he killed the bandits the way they killed their victims, and even his personal motto sounded something like this, "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." The people of Greece gave copious praise to Theseus for his actions, and the news of this man quickly reached the ears of King Aegeus. Theseus was quickly welcomed into the king's court with obsequious and ardent words and praises. What happened from then on is well known by everyone in Athens, but each person has a different version. One man says, "Aegeus tricked him. I know it. He wanted his son to truly prove himself worthy. That's all he cares about; honor and glory, nothing about who his son really is."

However, other people say that Theseus, being the helpful, largesshero he is, volunteered to go, personally choosing the other people who accompanied him to Crete.

Whatever happened, we all have to agree that Theseus was successful in killing the Minotaur, a monster kept by the king of Crete. By killing the Minotaur, Theseus freed Athens from the horrible debt the king of Crete put on them.

Theseus is strong, and he has a king heart, but is his resolve enough to defeat the Minotaur? Surely there must have been more to this story. There must have been some parts of the story left out.

After much questioning, we have finally found the remaining pieces of this mystery. With the information we now have, we can truly know about this enigmatic man who has done so many great deeds for his country. We might never know everything about our recently deceased king, but we now have a much larger picture on this man who is known all throughout Greece for his wisdom and heroism.

First, we learned from the inhabitants of a small island that Theseus' ship stopped at after his journey home from Crete. He stopped there for a few days before a wind blew him away from shore. It seems like he was very sad when he finally left. No one knows what he was doing on the island, because he left very suddenly. From what we heard from the islanders, Theseus was very kind and compassionate towards these people, extending his well known hospitality, just like always. Theseus was an affable man, even to strangers.

Then, we heard from a man who lived in Crete at the time of the Minotaur and Labyrinth. He said, "This man, Theseus, seemed calm and well mannered, quite a contrast to King Minos of Crete. He always answered Minos politely and quietly, even when the king was insulting him. He's quite a hero. It's impossible not to like him."

Theseus is very well liked, honored and praised everywhere for his bravery, wisdom, and kindness. Not many heroes are known for all three of these things. I'd say he's the hero of all heroes.

Everyone knows about the Princess Ariadne, who aided Theseus with his task of killing the Minotaur. The problem is that no one knows where she has gone off to. It is evident Theseus truly loved her, for his sadness is evident when he arrived home without her on board. Whatever happened to her, we can all assume that Theseus loved and cared for her with all his heart, and was downhearted when he had to let her go. It is obvious he didn't let her go willingly, or else he would have pretended nothing has happened. Theseus is not someone who would break their promises. He promised Ariadne he would bring her out of Crete, and he wouldn't just forget whatever he promised her.

When Theseus arrived finally in Athens, he found that his father has died. He was crowned the new king of Athens. He ruled as a just and charitable king, always willing to help those in need. He is never a braggart, but is always calm and wise in whatever decision he makes.

One man from the court of Athens was very enthusiastic about his opinion on his former king. "Theseus was a great and wonderful king," he said, "never indolent or aloof about what happens in Athens. He was one of the best kings we've had in a long time. It's a pity his time with us was so ephemeral."

Theseus died a few months ago. He died in Scyros, quietly. The people just recently brought him back to Athens. It is said he will be given a proper burial, and his tomb will be a sanctuary for slaves and the needy. Theseus always looked after the poor, and was willing to help anyone in need. From this great hero, there is a lot to be learned. Yes, there are heroes known for their strength alone. What we need to remember is that what makes a true hero is not what his strength is, but what he uses it for. Theseus had physical strength, which he used to aid him with his glorious deeds for which he is remembered for, but his wisdom is also his strength. He isn't lauded for his just judgments or his wise words, but in the hearts of everyone he has touched; they know that Theseus is much more than just his songs of bravery and glory.


End file.
